vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baylord Doom
Summary Baylord Doom is a High Ranker and the older brother of Baylord Yama and Baylord Paul. Powers and Stats Tier: '''Likely '''6-B | At least Low 6-B, at most 6-B Name: Baylord Doom, Lord Doom, Doom Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Probably over 5000 years (Is Yama's older brother) Classification: Canine Man, FUG Ranker, High Ranker, probably Fisherman Powers and Abilities: |-|Prime= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), True Flight, Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Statistics Amplification (Like all shinsoo users he can amplify his physical characteristics and speed with shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs with a large AoE), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Doom can probably reverse it flows to stop movement), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Transformation (Can use the partial transformations to become stronger), Limited Body Control (Can add canine characteristics to his body parts, such as claw growth, hand structure and foot transformation), Limited Size Manipulation (Can change the height of the parts of his body using Partial Transformations), Summoning (Can summon and control a hairy beast to help him in the fight, the beast can regenerate any parts of It's body that have been destroyed), Power Bestowal (Can give to ordinary people powers of the canine person and partial transformations, is capable is capable of forcibly giving canine powers to persons), Limited Mind Manipulation (Can control the mind only of those whom Doom that transformed into the canine person and even control the people he forced to have canine powers), BFR (Yama stated that Doom and Yasratcha has the same powers), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) |-|Weakened= All previous powers, abilities and resistances, minus Limited Mind Manipulation (Doesn't have his fang, which allowed him to control the canine people) Attack Potency: Likely Country level (Was one of Top 200 Ranker in the past, making him roughly on the same level as Koon Maschenny Zahard. Fought Yama's to a stalemate enough to force him to use his complete transformation to defeat him in the past. SIU stated that Doom in his prime could gave trouble even to current Yama in a fight) | At least Small Country level+, at most Country level (Yama claimed that Baam and Karaka wouldn't a match for Doom. Killed Gado with one attack. Far stronger than Baylord Paul) Speed: At least Relativistic (Able to keep up with Yama during their entire fight in the past) | At least Relativistic (While not as fast as in his Prime, Doom should still be superior to Karaka) Lifting Strength: Class T (Superior to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) | Class T (Comparable to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) Striking Strength: '''Likely '''Country Class (Stalemated Yama in the past) | At least Small Country Class+, at most Country Class (Stronger than Karaka) Durability: Likely Country level (Took attacks from Yama in the past and forced him to use the complete transformation to defeat him). The hairy beast that protects Doom and always regenerates makes him harder to kill | At least Small Country level+, at most Country level (Yama stated that both Baam and Karaka wouldn't be able to defeat Doom). The hairy beast that protects Doom and always regenerates makes him harder to kill Stamina: Extremely high (Weaker characters can fight for over a month and resist without limbs of body parts for extended time, fought with Yama for hours or even days in the past) Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of Meters with Partial Transformations, Hundreds of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques | Standard melee range, Tens of Meters with Partial Transformation, at least Tens of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Has a lot of experience with years of combat, such as a High Ranker, Doom climbed the Tower and must have gone through several life-death challenges and must be superior to Baam in this category) Weaknesses: None notable | Doesn't have the right arm Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hairy Shinheuh: '''Doom is able to summon a hairy shinheuh that assists him during fights, in addition to the shinheuh's combat abilities, also It has a fast regeneration and will always protect Doom independent of the enemy. '''Partial Transformation: Doom was born with this mysterious power that allows him to enlarge his body parts and add canine characteristics to them and also he can share this power with ordinary people. He can further progress this transformation. It is not known how many transformations he can undergo, but it is known that he can use up to Level Six. Yellow_claws1.png|Yellow Claws of the Beast (Preparing) Yellow_claws2.jpg|Yellow Claws of the Beast (Effect) *'Level Six Partial Transformation - Yellow Claws of the Beast:' Doom combine with his hairy beast to transform his left hand in a giant furry dark blue paw with yellow and red claws to attack his opponent Key: Prime | Weakened Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Immortals Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 6